


The Warmest Buttercup

by Jumpolatt



Category: Babii, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Anxiety, Birthday, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Romance, Self-Hatred, alternative universe, idk what else but i will put the warning in every notes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpolatt/pseuds/Jumpolatt
Summary: Semua orang tahu Juan Gemintang (Off Jumpol) memiliki uang yang berlimpah, itulah mengapa mereka mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe kecil sebagai gitaris live band. Sedikit yang mereka tahu, ia bekerja hanya untuk melihat malaikat kecil dengan lesung pipit manis, yang selalu bersembunyi di balik buku-bukunya dengan G. AT. tertulis di sudut sampul.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 2





	The Warmest Buttercup

Gun Atthaphan as _Guntara Aleta_

Off Jumpol as _Juan Gemintang_

ArmWC as _Armes Arnanda_

Oabnithi as _Obby Lakeswara_

Tay tawan as _Awan Adhitya_

Lee Thannat as _Levana Purnama_

Jaylerr as _Jaya Kusuma_

Singto as _Leon Rajendra_

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter akan terus bertambah


End file.
